With our love we can withstand anything
by JackSue4ever
Summary: A Jack and Sue family fic.
1. Chapter 1

Rated PG some posts might be PG-13. I'll tell you if I feel some of the chapters might need a higher rating.

*It was a beautiful fall day, not to hot, not to cold, leaves where falling off the trees and onto the ground. Green leaves, Yellow ones, Orange Ones and Dark Red Ones.*

*Cameron and Nicole are having a picnic in the park, having a leave fight. Love is in the air.*

*Cameron grabs some leaves and stuffs them down Nicole's shirt.*

Nicole: Hi. You're going to pay for that!

*Nicole grabs some leaves and throws them into Cameron's hair*

*Cameron grabs Nicole by the waist and kissed her.*

Cameron: I love you.

*Nicole pulls him back into the kiss.*

Cameron: Want to go swing?

Nicole: Sure. Will you push me please?

Cameron: You know I'll do anything for you, even go to the end of the moon and back.

Nicole: No I don't want you doing that. You'd be gone to long and I'd miss you way to much Babe.

Cameron: I'd miss you too.

*He kisses her again*

*They went to the swings where Cameron pushes Nicole.*

*Only a few feet away is Wayne. He was watching Nicole and Cameron.*

Wayne: *Thinking* They're so in love, to bad I'll have to turn them against each other, but it's worth it just for I can have Nicole.*

*He smiles an evil Smile.*

TBC

Author's note: In one of my other stories I think I have another character named Nicole and another character named Stacey, but if I do they are all different characters.


	2. Chapter 2

*With Cameron and Nicole. Nicole gets of the swing.*

Cameron: Want to go for a walk?

Nicole: Sure.

*They walk to about the middle of the park.*

Cameron: *Gets down on one knee and opens a ring box.* Nicole Julie Hudson, Will you marry me?

*Nicole starts to cry and nods her head. Cameron slips the ring onto her ring finger. He wipes one of her tears away and kisses her.*

*A few minutes later.*

Nicole: When can we get married?

Cameron: When ever you want too sweetheart.

Nicole: Now?

Cameron: Don't you want to have a big wedding?

Nicole: Not really.

Cameron: We can do whatever you want.

Nicole: This elopes. My parents will upset that we're engaged.

Cameron: I know. They don't like me.

Nicole: This elope now and than break the news to them.

Cameron: Won't they still be upset?

Nicole: Yes, but there would be nothing they could do about it. Can we please elope?

Cameron: OK, if that's what you want.

Nicole: It is. Thank you.

*She throws her arms around his neck and kisses him.*

Cameron: You're welcome. There is a chapel a few blocks down.

Nicole: These go.

Cameron: OK

Nicole: What?

Cameron: You're so cute when you're excited and funny.

Nicole: Thank you.

Cameron: You're Welcome.

*Cameron takes Nicole's hand and arm in arm they go clean up their picnic and go the chapel.*

Preacher: How can I help you?

Cameron; Can you marry us?

Preacher: Yes I can.

Cameron: Here's a Twenty.

Preacher: Thank you.

Cameron: You're Welcome.

Preacher: Hold on a minute and let me get this beautiful young lady some flowers.

Cameron: Hey man back off, she's my beautiful fiance

Preacher: Sorry.

Cameron: It's OK

*The preacher gets Nicole some flowers.*

Preacher: Do you have the rings?

Thomas: I have them.

Preacher: OK Than we are ready to start. Do you Cameron take Nicole to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in Holy state of Matrimony? Will you promise to love her, comfort her, honor her and keep her in sickness or in health, forsaking all other, keeping thee only unto her has long has you both shall live?

Cameron: I do.

Preacher: Do you Nicole take Cameron to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in Holy state of Matrimony? Will you promise to love him, comfort him, honor him and keep him in sickness or in health, forsaking all other, keeping thee only unto him has long has you both shall live?

Nicole: I do.

*Thomas hands the Preacher the rings.*

Preacher: Cameron please repeat after me. *The preacher tells him what to say.*

Cameron: Nicole, I give this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit. With this ring I wed thee.

*He slips the ring on Nicole's finger.*

Preacher: Nicole please repeat after me.

Nicole: Cameron, I give this ring as a symbol of our vows, and with all that I am and all that I have, I honor you. In the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit. With this ring I wed thee.

*She slips the ring on Cameron's finger.*

Preacher: In as much has you have each pledged to the other your lifelong commitment, love and devotion, I now pronounce you husband and wife in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit. Those, whom God has joined together, let no one pull apart. Cameron you may now kiss your bride.

*Cameron kisses Nicole. He runs his hand through her hair.*

*Nicole leans into Cameron. She wraps both hands around Cameron's neck and kisses him back passionately.*

*A few minutes later Cameron breaks the kiss to catch his breath.*

Nicole: Can we go by the Hoover building to tell the others and break the news to my parents?

Cameron: Yes we can and than I have another surprise for you. Exactly there are a few surprises.

Nicole: You're just full of surprise aren't you?

Cameron: Yes I am. Are you ready to go Mrs. Lawson?

Nicole: Yes sweetheart.

Cameron: I love you baby.

*Nicole kisses Cameron. Hand in hand they come out of the chapel and get to the car. Cameron opens Nicole's door for her.*

Nicole: Thanks.

Cameron: You're Welcome.

*Cameron kisses Nicole.*

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

*They are now on there way to the Hoover building.*

*Nicole notices that her husband looks a little nervous.*

Nicole: What are you thinking about?

Cameron: There's something I need to tell you about, before we get to the Hoover building.

Nicole: Go ahead, what is it?

Cameron: I need to tell you that even before I propose to you, I had asked your dad for your hand in marriage and he said yes.

Nicole: That's so sweet.

Cameron: You're not mad at me?

Nicole: No. Why would I be mad at you?

Cameron: Because I never told you.

Nicole: No. I'm not mad at you. I think that it is very sweet.

*Cameron stops the car at the red light.*

*Nicole leans over and kisses Cameron's check.*

Nicole: I love you.

*Cameron turns his head towards her and smiles that adorable smile. He takes one of her hands in his and kisses her hand. Once the light turns green, he drives on.*

*They arrive a few minutes later at the Hoover building and goes up the stairs.*

*In the Bullpen.*

Sue: What are we doing for lunch?

Bobby: Slappy's.

Jack: *On the phone* No sweetie that's not what I said, no it isn't. Look I have to go. Bye Stacie

*Jack hang-up.*

Sue: What was that about?

Jack: Stacie thinks just because I wasn't paying attention to our conversation yesterday and said yes to something. She now thinks I said yes to her and Tom living together!

Sue: I always told you if you tune the girls out it would come back to bite you.

Jack: I know.

Lucy: You did what? You are in so much trouble! Yes I'm telling your dad, but we'll talk about it later. Bye!

*She slams the phone down.*

Bobby: Now what?

Lucy: Your son is this close to getting himself suspended from school!

*Both Cameron and Nicole had been leaning against the door into the Bullpen.*

Nicole: I'd like to let everyone know that Cameron and I are married.

*The room want completely silent, everyone completely surprise but not has surprise has Jack and Sue.*

Sue: What did you just say?

Nicole: Sorry mom. I said Cameron and I are married.

Jack: No your not! You're nineteen!

Nicole: Yes we are dad.

Sue: Not anyle... Why would you elope?

Jack: Have you completely lost it?

Nicole: I thought it was OK with you.

Jack: Yeah, engagement was but marriage so soon wasn't.

Nicole: We all know how you feel about Cameron and I thought you'd try to stop us. You would have stopped us, if you had known, right?

Jack: Yes! We would have stopped you! Sweetheart we're starting to like Cameron, but what about your future?

Nicole: I'm not going to college.

Sue: Do you plan on finishing High School?

Nicole: I don't know.

D: Guys this go get lunch and let these four talk privately.

*The others leave.*

Jack: You will finish High School. I'm not going to let you quit! Stacey finished High School and you will too.

Sue: Jack….

Jack: What?

Nicole: I am NOT Stacey, I WILL NEVER be Stacey!

Sue: Nicole calm down. You father knows that.

Jack: I know you're not Stacey. I'm sorry I compared you to your older sister sweetie but, no child of mine…

Sue: Excuse me… I'm the one who gave birth to our two daughters.

Jack: Sorry. No child of ours will not graduate High School.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Nicole: I'm Nineteen. You can't tell me what to do dad!

Cameron: Nicole wait, your dad is right. You should finish High School.

Nicole: Wait a minute, you agree with him?

Cameron: Yes. I would never stand in the way of your education.

Nicole: But I want to help earn the money we live on.

Sue: You still can.

Nicole: How?

Cameron: You can find a part-time job after school and on the weekends. We'll be fine.

Nicole: I don't know.

Jack: What not to know? Sweetheart listen to me if you don't finish High School you'll kick yourself.

Nicole: And you know this how?

Jack: Because I alm….

Sue: Jack don't!

Nicole: No mom I want to hear what dad has to say.

Jack: I dropped out of school my senior year.

Sue: But he realized he made a mistake and the next year he want back and graduated. Than he want on to College.

Nicole: OK I'll go back and finish school.

Jack: Thank you. I wouldn't push you so hard if I didn't think you could do.

Nicole: Thanks mom, dad, Cameron for believing in me.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: I think I'd go back do a flashback and explain a little why Jack is so easy and wasn't so freaked out by their marriage.

Sue: Are you two hungry?

Nicole: A little.

Cameron: Yes.

Sue: Would you like to join us for lunch?

Nicole: Sure. We'll meet you over at Slappy's.

*Nicole and Cameron leave.*

Sue: OK Jack, are you coming?

Jack: Hmm I'm not really hungry.

Sue: You were hungry ten minutes ago.

Jack: I changed my mind. Go on with out me. I'm just going to stay here.

Sue: OK Do you want me to bring you anything babe?

Jack: No, thanks.

Sue: OK Bye.

Jack: Bye.

*They kiss.*

*Jack sits at his desk, staring at the family picture taken Two years ago. He stares at his two girls.*

Jack: God, What did I do? Why wasn't I a good enough father to them? I have one married and the other one getting ready to move in with her boyfriend. I thought we did our best raising our girls. I tried so hard to do whatever I could to help them become Godly woman.

*He thinks back to about Five years earlier when he had found out from Stacey how unhappy his baby girl had been. When he had found out that she had been hurting herself physically. He's heart broke to piece on that day. Every since than he tried to give her everything she needed and wanted, maybe he did spoil her a little. Let her get away with things he would have never had let Stacey get away with. One time came to mind.*

*Flashback.*

Jack: Nicole!

Nicole: What?

Jack: Do you have any idea what time it is?

Nicole: It's Three Twenty.

Jack: In the morning. You know your curfew is Ten-Thirty.

Nicole: I most have lost track of time.

Jack: You could have called.

Nicole: What's the big deal dad? So what if it's Three- Twenty! I could have called but I didn't feel like!

Jack: I don't care if you felt like it!

Nicole: Can I go to bed now? You're being whiny and a jerk.

*Jack bites his tongue.*

Jack: Yes. We'll talk about this in the morning.

*The next morning Nicole comes down for breakfast.*

Nicole: Morning.

Jack: Hi honey. Sleep well?

Nicole: Yes. Morning mom.

Sue: Hi baby.

Jack: Sweetie your mom and I have been talking.

Nicole: About last night?

Sue: Yes. We're both very disappointed that you stayed out so late. That we've decided to ground you for a week. Has for what was said between your Father and you I decided to let him decide.

Jack: You just ground for a week.

Nicole: Thank you daddy.

Sue: *Looks at him in shock* What?

Jack: I'm not going to ground her.

*Stacey who is home for the weekend comes in.*

Stacey: I heard you had a late night.

Nicole: Kind of.

Stacey: How long are you ground for?

Nicole: A week.

Stacey: That's it your ground a week for talking back, coming home late and calling dad a jerk.

Jack: How did you… Never mind.

Stacey: Walls have ears. I can't believe you only ground her for a week! Whenever I came home late, talked back or called you're a jerk I would get ground for Three weeks to a month!

Jack: This is different.

Stacey: I don't see how!

Jack: I'm not going to fight with you about it!

Stacey: Mom, is this fair?

Sue: I don't like to take sides but, no it's not fair. Jack you know Stacey is right.

Jack: Not now Sue.

Sue: Fine. Let's go talk upstairs.

*End of flashback.*

Jack: OK so maybe I let her get away with to much stuff. I just want her to be happy, does that automatically make me a bad father?

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

*Jack sighs, remembering back to a year ago when he had finally snapped after letting his youngest walk all over him for a year he had enough.*

*Flashback.*

*Jack slams the door into the kitchen.*

*Sue who is over by the stove jumps and turns around.*

Sue: Hey.

Jack: Where is she?

Sue: If by she you mean Nicole she's in the living room. Did you get a call from the school?

Jack: Yes.

Sue: Before you go off on her there's something you should….

*Jack leaves the kitchen and enters the living room. He turns off the show Nicole is watching.*

Nicole: I was watching that dad!

Jack: I don't care!

Nicole: What bite you in the butt?

Jack: Shut your smart alack mouth and just listen!

Sue: Jack!

Jack: Not now Sue.

Sue: If you're going to talk to me at least look at me! I can't read the back of your head and you know that!

*Jack spins around.*

Jack: I said not now. Nicole, how old are you really?

Nicole: Dad you k…

Jack: How old are you?

Nicole: Eighteen.

Jack: Really, because you've been acting like a four year old!

Sue: Jack!

*Jack turns to look at Sue.*

Jack: Stay out of this! Why did you hit the kid today?

Nicole: Ben isn't a kid and I hit him because he wouldn't leave me alone.

Jack: You know better! What has gotten into you? What a second you're the one who gave Myles Ben a black eye?

Nicole: Nothing! Yes I did.

Jack: That's bull and we both know it! I'm willing to bet your behave has something to do with you thinking you can do and act however you want to without getting in trouble! You're grounded indefinitely in till I see a better attitude, a better judge of character and better grades. I also want you to find a job.

Nicole: But dad….

Jack: No buts, no if and no ands! My house, my rules. So has long has you are living under my roof you will follow my rules! Now go to your room.

*End of flashback*

*Jack sighs again remembering the rest of the night.*

*Flashback continues.*

*Nicole storms up to her room.*

Sue: I don't appreciate being ignored or told to be quiet Jack!

*Jack takes a deep breath and turns to her.*

Jack: I'm sorry.

Sue: If you had even bothered to listen to me you'd know the whole story.

Jack: I do know the whole story she gave Ben a black eye for no reason.

Sue: No you don't! She gave Ben a black eye because he was harassing her.

Jack: That's not what Ben said happened.

Sue: Who are you going to believe? You friend's son or your daughter? Nicole isn't the best liar.

Jack: No, she's just good at lying when it's the really big stuff!

Sue: Just go talk to her.

Jack: I will in a little bit. Sue I really am sorry. It was a bad day at work and I snapped.

*Sue goes to him and hugs him.*

Sue: I'm sorry you had such a bad day and everyone loses it so often. I love you. Your daughters love you and you big fur son loves you too.

*Smokey comes and lays his head on Jack's knee.*

Sue: See.

Jack: Thanks. I needed that.

*Later that night Jack talked with Nicole and found out the truth. He felt bad but at the sometime happy because he had earned respect again from Nicole.*

*End of flashback.*

*Jack looks up feeling someone standing by him.*

Jack: I thought you were going to eat with the others.

Sue: I wasn't going to leave you to grieve your youngest daughter's childhood by yourself.

Jack: What happened to that baby girl I held in the hospital?

Sue: She grow up.

*Jack smiles through his teary vision.*

Sue: What?

Jack: Do you remember her first dance reciter?

Sue: She tried so hard to make you proud.

Jack: She fell down the middle of her routine and end up in tears afraid I wouldn't be proud.

Sue: And you held her and told her you'd always be proud of her has long has she tries her hardest.

Jack: Do you remember how she was deathly afraid of water?

Sue: She won't take baths or get into the pool any less you were with her.

Jack: The first time the horse throw her off.

Sue: She was so upset at Sugar, but you taught her about forgiveness.

Jack: Do you remember how she was so afraid to tell me that she had wrecked poor old Bessie?

Sue: She was afraid you'd be mad.

Jack: But I was ready for Bessie to die or something.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Sue: Nobody said being a parent would be easy honey.

Jack: It doesn't seem fair.

Sue: What doesn't seem fair?

Jack: You care for them, put clothes on their back, food in their stomachs, put them through school and take them to church every Sunday and Wednesday. Than one day it's like they no longer need you.

Sue: It's all a part of growing up.

Jack: I guess. It still stinks.

Sue: I know.

Jack: We could have more.

Sue: Oh no!

Jack: Why...

Sue: Before you finish that sentence there is no way, no how we are having anymore kids!

Jack: Come on Sue.

Sue: No. Why do you really want more kids?

Jack: Because they adore you.

Sue: But you're forgetting about the baby and teen years. I'm too old to stay up all night with a screaming baby. You can't hand another teen and after Nicole was born I told you no more.

Jack: Only because she was the most difficult labor out of the two.

Sue: Jack, no. Do you really want to raise another kid?

Jack: *Sighs* No.

Sue: OK than. I'll be back.

*Sue goes to the bathroom.*

*The team gets back.*

*Nicole goes to look for her dad and ends up run into the bullpen wall by the door, closest to Tara's desk.*

Nicole: Ow.

Jack:*Trying not to laugh* Are you OK?

Nicole: I'm fine. How long has that wall been there?

Jack: All your life.

Nicole: Oh. I guess I forgot that it was there.

*Nicole heads in what she thinks is the right direction but runs into a wall again.*

*Jack leads her to a chair and lets her sit down.*

Jack: Are you OK?

Nicole: I'm fine dad! Why are you asking me that again?

Jack: Because you just ran into a wall two. That's not normal not even for you. What is going on?

Nicole: Nothing.

Jack: OK prove it.

Nicole: What?

Jack: You heard me. Prove to me nothing is wrong and I'll drop it.

Nicole: Fine I will.

Jack: Get up and walk in the direction I'm at without running into anything.

*Nicole gets up and tries to go in the right direction but runs into the wall ago.*

Jack: Where's Cameron?

Nicole: He was paged. He had to go into the Fire station.

Jack: Come on.

Nicole: Where are we going?

Jack: We are going to see the eye doctor to see why you keep running into walls.

Nicole: I told you I'm fine.

Jack: You ran into three walls and had no clue which direction I was in, you are not fine! Come on. I'll help you even.

Nicole: What about mom?

Jack: I'm writing a note to put on her desk now.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

*They wait for Twenty minutes than a nurse leads them into Doctor's Peter's room. The same doctor who gave birth to both the girls.*

Doc Peter: Hi guys.

Nicole: Hi. I don't need to be here. Dad's just being over dramatic like always.

Doc Peter: Why don't I be the judge of that, OK?

Nicole: Fine, but I'm not going to like it.

Doc Peter: Would a lollipop make you feel better?

Jack: She'll be fine.

Nicole: No I won't.

Jack: He's not going to hurt you.

Nicole: That's what you said when I was Six and he had to give me Twelve shoots.

Jack: Well this is different.

Doc Peter: No shoots I promise.

Nicole: *Sighs* OK

*Doc Peter checks Nicole's eyes.*

*He sends the tests to the lab.*

*He comes back into the room Twenty minutes later.*

*Jack is pacing.*

Jack: Well?

Doc Peter: I think you should go call Sue.

Jack: Why?

Doc Peter: You both need to be here for what I have to say.

Nicole: Dad, call Cameron please.

Jack: OK baby. I will.

*Jack calls Sue and Cameron.*

*Sue leaves the Bullpen and hurries to the doctor's office.*

*Jack comes back into Nicole's room.*

Nicole: Did you call them?

Jack: Yes I did. Your mom is on her way and I couldn't get a hold of Cameron.

Nicole: He's probably out on a run.

Jack: Are you OK?

Nicole: I can't see hardly anything but bright colors and shapes.

*Jack takes a deep breath. They had known she had eye problems but they don't believe the Doctor in the past when he told them to get her eyes help or she could end up blind. Jack rubs his neck, maybe it was just his overactive imagination. Maybe her eyes were fine.*

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

*Sue rushes into the doctor's office Ten minutes later.*

Sue: What's going on?

Jack: I don't know. He asked to meet with all three of us.

Sue: Maybe it's just precarious

Jack: Have you ever know Doctor Peters to meet with us for precaution reasons?

Sue: No, but there's a first time for everything.

*She goes to Nicole.*

Sue: Sweetie, how are you doing?

Nicole: I want to go home.

Jack: I'll take you home after we meet with the doctor.

*Doc Peter's comes in.*

Doc Peter: Good. You're all here.

Sue: What's going on?

Doc Peter: I have some not so good news. Nicole has glaucoma.

Jack: What's glaucoma?

Doc Peter: Glaucoma is a disease where the structure of the eye appears normal, but can cause a sudden buildup of pressure in the eye. Drainage may be poor because the angle between the iris and the cornea (where a drainage channel for the eye is located) is too narrow. Or, the pupil opens too wide, narrowing the angle and blocking the flow of the fluid through that channel.

Sue: What cause it?

Doc Peter: A number of things.

Jack: Like what?

Doc Peter: Well in Nicole's case her poor vision caused it.

Sue: What are some of the symptoms?

Doc Peter: A few symptoms are Narrowing of vision (tunnel vision), Redness in the eye, Eye that looks hazy and Pain in the eye, Nausea or vomiting. Nicole's had Redness in the eye, her eyes look hazy, she's been nausea and can only see sorting things.

Jack: Is there a cure?

Doc Peter: Most cases yes, but...

Jack: But what?

Sue: Will you let him finish?

Nicole: Will you two stop it!

Doc Peter: But in Nicole's case it's two late. She's half blind now and it will only get worse.

Sue: You mean it will only be a matter of time before she's completely blind?

Doc Peter: I'm afraid so. I'll give you three a few minutes to talk.

*He leaves the room.*

TBC

I found the medical info at Webmd.


	10. Chapter 10

Nicole: Can we go home now?

Jack: Don't you want to talk about what the doctor said?

Nicole: Not really.

Sue: Nicole what are you feeling right now?

Nicole: I'm feeling angry!

Jack: Good. This start with that. Why are you feeling angry?

Nicole: Because you two aren't listen to me!

Sue: Nicole, don't take it out on your dad. We just want to help.

Nicole: Than help by taking me home please. I'm tired.

Jack: Ok. I'll take you home.

Sue: Running away isn't going to solve anything. She needs to talk it out.

Jack: She doesn't want to talk right now!

Nicole: If you two would like to keep arguing I could always drive myself home.

Jack: Over my dead body. You will not be driving when you can barely see has a matter of fact I want you keys.

Nicole: I'll be fine!

Sue: Your dad's right Nicole.

Nicole: I just want to go home and sleep.

Jack: Ok. We're leaving now.

Sue: I'll come with you. Make sure she's comfortable.

Jack: I am perfectly capable of taking care of her. Why don't you go back to work?

Sue: Because I'm her mother and I need to be with her.

*Nicole is starting to get a headache from her parents.*

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Jack: Are you OK?

Nicole: No. You two are giving me a headache.

Sue: We're sorry baby.

Nicole: Not being able to see isn't exactly my cup of tea but at least I'm handling it. When you two bite each others head off!

Jack: Nicole we want to help you, but this make one thing very clear. You might be Nineteen and you might be married but you will not be so rude to either of us.

Nicole: I'm sorry.

Sue: Jack don't scold her. She's right.

Jack: She is?

Sue: We were biting each others head off. I'm sorry honey.

Jack: I'm sorry sweetheart.

*They kiss and makeup.*

*They drive Nicole home.*

Sue: Nicole, have you thought about where you and Cameron are moving too?

*Sue asks, knowing her daughter wasn't ready to talk about the doctor's news.*

Nicole: No. I guess we'll move into his apartment.

Jack: Well for tonight. I think your mom and I would feel better if you both stayed at the house?

Nicole: OK

Sue: Good.

Jack: What time will Cameron be getting off work?

Nicole: Probably not until midnight.

Sue: That late.

Nicole: Yes. He works double shifts ever other Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Nicole: Did you call him daddy?

Jack: Yes sweetie I already told you he wasn't answer.

*Jack's cell phone rings.*

Jack: Hello Hudson.

Mystery man: Hello agent Hudson. I've missed you.

Jack: Who is this?

Mystery man: You don't reactions my voice? It has been Twenty years. I have your oldest Stacey is it.

*Jack hang-up, clearly thinking it was a prank call.*

Sue: Who was it?

Jack: Nobody.

Sue: Are you sure?

Jack: It was just a prank call.

Sue: Jack. You look White.

Jack: I'm fine. I'm just going to get some water.

*He goes into the kitchen, followed by Sue.*

Sue: You're not fine are you?

Jack: I've heard that voice somewhere before. He says he had Stacey.

Sue: We need to call the team.

Jack: On what bases?

Sue: You said you know the voice. Maybe they can run a check and see who you've put behind bars that are still in jail.

Jack: He was surprised I didn't remember him.

Sue: Look I'm going to call D. I'd rather we'd be safe than sorry later.

Jack: Do you think it's possible he has Stacey?

Sue: If he does time matters.

Jack: I'll call Bobby. We can't tell Nicole she has enough on her mind.

Sue: We'll wait to tell her.

*Nicole comes in.*

Nicole: What's going on?

Both: Nothing.

Jack: Sweetie why don't you take a nap?

Nicole: You're in panic mode.

Sue: We're fine.

Nicole: I'm a daughter of two FBI agents do you expect me to believe you're fine! I hate being lied too!

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Jack: You're tired and we have work to do. So get some rest.

Nicole: Is it Stacey?

Sue: We don't know.

Nicole: What do you mean you don't know?

Sue: We're not sure if she's really in danger. Your dad got a call saying that somebody had her.

Nicole: Who has her?

Jack: We don't know!

Sue: Jack!

Jack: You said it's time sensitive and she's holding us up!

Nicole: Of course just like always Stacey always comes first!

Sue: She deserves to know!

Jack: This go!

*Jack heads out to the garage.*

Sue: Nicole...

Nicole: Go. I'm use to it.

Sue: We love you.

Nicole: I know.

*Sue leaves.*

Nicole: Just not as much of you love Stacey.

*At the Bullpen with the team.*

Jack: I'm sorry you all had to come in but I had a bad feeling.

D: You shouldn't be sorry. You were right to call everyone in.

Bobby: We know he says he has Stacey. Do we know who he is?

Jack: No. He sound formally but I couldn't place the voice to a... Oh my...

*Jack goes white.*

Sue: Jack what's wrong?

Jack: It was him.

Bobby: Who?

Jack: The Sniper.

D: Are you sure?

Jack: Yes.

*At the house Nicole fall asleep on the couch and was awakened by a noise. She gets up and runs into something.*

*Someone puts their hand over her mouth.*

Someone: Don't scream.

Nicole: Oh my word! Someone help!

Someone: There's no use screaming. Cameron is on call I check and they believed our fake deco.

*The sniper turns on the light.*

Sniper: Hello Nicole. You're a spitting image of your father. Unlike your sister.

Nicole: What are you doing? Why are you doing this? Are you trying to kill them? This will kill them if they know what you did! What do you want?

Sniper: She's doing what I told her to do. I'm here to kidnap you. You are my bait and her. If daddy thinks I have both his girls he won't be far behind and I'll finally get my revenge!

*He laughs an evil laugh.*

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Nicole: Stace what are you doing?

Stacey: You always think mom and dad care more about me! We thought you'd go for this.

Nicole: And be the death of mom and dad? Or were you planning on blaming it on me like always?

Stacey: Shut up!

*Stacey slaps her sister across the face.*

*Nicole cries out in pain.*

Stacey: And don't you forget who's in charge now!

Nicole: Why are you doing this?

Stacey: That's none of your business!

Nicole: You will be caught!

Stacey: No we won't be. The team is so slow. It will take them a week!

Nicole: The team, daddy and mom will catch you in less than a week.

*Stacey slaps her again.*

Stacey: I will not tell you to shut up again!

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

*They take Nicole to their hide out.*

Sniper: You should tell her now Stace.

Nicole: Tell me what?

Stacey: That you're adopted! We're not really kidnapping you.

Nicole: Yes you are.

Sniper: Actually no we'll not. You see you are Sue's daughter but Jack is not your father.

Nicole: Yes he is.

Stacey: No he isn't. Dave is. Haven't you ever wondered why Jack never cared?

Nicole: He does to care!

Stacey: Really? What was the last thing he said to you today?

Nicole: He said I was keeping them from work.

Stacey: Would a birth father say that to his birth daughter?

Nicole: No.

Stacey: You see I'm their birth daughter you are just a half daughter to Jack and a half sister to me. Since Dave is your dad we're not really kidnapping you.

Nicole: Why didn't they tell me?

Stacey: They wanted to lead you on.

*Stacey and Dave leave.*

*Dave kisses Stacey.*

Dave: You were brilliant and she believed you.

Stacey: I know.

Dave: Keep playing mind games with her. Before we get Jack and Sue involved I want her trust in them to be shattered to pieces!

Stacey: You got it baby.

Dave: Now these go back to my place. Ryan will guard Nicole.

Stacey: OK

*At the bullpen the team is looking through files.*

Myles: Jack I found something.

Jack: Is he out?

Myles: Yes.

Bobby: How lon...

Sue: Jack, she's not answer.

Jack: She's probably sleeping.

Sue: I think the phone would have woken her up.

Jack: Or maybe she's just ticked!

Sue: Why don't you care?

Jack: I do care! I also care about finding Stacey!

Sue: So do I but I'm worried about her!

Bobby: We'll go by the house.

Jack: Where are we going?

Bobby: To the prison to talk to the employers.

Sue: Thank you Bobby.

*Jack and Bobby leave.*

Bobby: Do you want to go by the house first?

Jack: No. This go to the jail first than we can run by the house afterward

Bobby: What's going on?

Jack: Nothing. I'm just sick of Nicole thinking everything has to be about her!

Bobby: You're not mad at Nicole. You're mad at her blindness.

Jack: Who made you ?

*Jack turns the radio on.*

TBC

I didn't think the sniper had a name so I made one up.


	16. Chapter 16

*At the prison.*

Police women: Can I help you two handsome fellows?

*She flips her hair but frowns when she sees both their wedding bands.*

Jack: We'd like to talk to your guards please.

Police Women: The only one on duty is Frank.

Bobby: Where is Frank right now?

Police women: He's just down the hall.

Jack: Thank you.

*The two find Frank.*

Frank: Can I help you?

Jack: Yes Frank. We're with the FBI. Do you work nights?

Frank: I do.

Bobby: Do you remember any prisoners you knew why have been relished in the past month?

Frank: Yes there was Tim, Julie and Dave. He was in for trying to kill a FBI agent.

Jack: Did Dave have very many visitors?

Frank: Just one. A woman. About Twenty-Four. She was beautiful. Blond hair and Brown eyes a lot like yours. Her name was Tracey, Sara, no it was Stacey!

Jack: How many times did she visit him?

Frank: Everyday.

Bobby: Can we check the visitors' log?

Frank: Sure. Here's over here.

*He saws the visitor log to him.*

Jack: What day did he get out?

Frank: September 1.

*Bobby and Jack look through the logs.*

*Bobby keeps looking when Jack asks Frank another question.*

Jack: Did you ever hear what they were talking about?

Frank: Yes I did. They were making a plan for when he gets out. Something about kidnapping a Nineteen year old. Someone Stacey knows well. Than they were going to skip town.

Jack: Did they ever mention any names or addresses?

Frank: Yes an address. 306 Apple bee Dr.

*Bobby sees the name of who they were looking for in the visitors' log.*

Jack: Is it there?

Bobby: Jack.

Jack: Is it there?

Bobby: Yes.

Jack:*Close to tears* Please tell me he's wrong.

Bobby: He's not.

*Jack breaks down.*

Frank: Are you Jack Hudson?

Jack: Yes.

Frank: He talked about you a lot. You and your family are not safe here right now.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Jack: What do you mean we're not safe?

Frank: The bait was to use the nineteen year old to get to you. They wanted to make you believe he had both girls.

Jack:*Starting to understand* Nicole!

Bobby: Jack?

Jack: We have to go by the house!

Bobby: OK We will.

Jack: No. Now! We have found out everything we need to know from Frank.

Bobby: OK We'll go. Thanks for all your help Frank.

Jack: Thank you.

*The two leave.*

Bobby: Would you like to fill me in?

Jack: He said it Three times but it didn't click in till he said it the Third time.

Bobby: Said what?

Jack: They were going to use a nineteen year old to get to me! He most of meant Nicole. It was all a trick.

Bobby: What was? You're making no sense!

Jack: The call about Stacey being kidnap! They called; giving us a fake message, because she knows I'd get the team involved leaving Nicole at the house by herself! Once we left they want in, probably wake Nicole up and kidnapped her!

*Bobby pulls into the house to find the Hudson home a wreck, windows broken and the door was forced open.*

Bobby: Why wouldn't Stacey had just used her key?

Jack: She lost the key a month ago.

Bobby: Jack are you OK?

Jack: These go to the bullpen.

Bobby: Jack we need to talk.

Jack: I don't want to talk! I have to find my baby! I told her she was holding us up and there isn't even a case involving Stacey and if we hadn't left the house there probably wouldn't be a wreck house and a case involving Nicole! What kind of father am I?

Bobby: A loving care father. Jack, Stacey was always rebellious. She would never listen.

Jack: I thought she out grow it.

Bobby: This focus on telling the team. I'll explain everything to them and you need to talk to Sue.

Jack: OK

*They go to the bullpen.*

Sue: I thought you'd call me to let me know she's OK Jack? Jack? Hon?

*Jack is white.*

Sue: What is it?

Tara: What's going on Bobby?

Jack: Sue, we need to talk. Alone.

Sue: No.

Jack: Sue please.

*Sue knows something is wrong but she follows Jack.*

*They both sit in a convenience room.*

Jack: We need to find a place to stay.

Sue: Why?

Jack: The house has been wrecked. The windows are broken and the door is broken. Nicole isn't there.

Sue: No you're wrong. The house is fine and Nicole is there! This isn't funny.

Jack: I wouldn't joke about this.

Sue: Where's Nicole? Did you find anything out at the prison?

Jack: The Sniper is out, he had one visitor. Stacey. The Sniper and Stacey have Nicole.

Sue: No! No! You're wrong! You have to be wrong!

*At the Sniper's safe house.*

*Stacey and The Sniper come back later that night to catch Nicole trying to escape.*

Dave: Hi Nicole. Stacey why don't you tell Nicole what is going to happen to her!

Stacey: Trying to escape was very wrong of you. We'll play loud music into your ear. In a few days you will be a different person. A deaf, blind, stupider Nicole. Than before we skip town Dave's friend Thomas will sale you into slavery. He said he'd take a deaf, blind, stupid girl if it's all Dave has and since your all Dave has. We're selling you.

*In the Bullpen.*

D: Bobby what's going on?

Myles: Yeah. Why does Jack seem upset?

Lucy: Is it Nicole?

Bobby: Yes and no. The call Jack got from the sniper was real but kidnapping Stacey wasn't.

Tara: Than why call and tell Jack he did?

Bobby: It was all part of their plan.

D: Who's plan?

Bobby: Dave the sniper and Stacey.

Lucy: Jack and Sue's Stacey?

*Myles coffee cup falls out of his hand and breaks.*

Myles: You can't be serious. Yes she was a willful, disobedient teen but we all thought she outgrow it.

Bobby: Abruptly she fooled us all.

D: What about Nicole?

Bobby: The call was a trap. They know Jack would call everybody in. Leaving Nicole home alone. They broken in wrecked the house and kidnapped Nicole.

Myles: Where are they hiding?

Bobby: That's part of our job. To find them and Nicole.

Tara: What's the other part?

Bobby: Getting Sue and Jack to a safe house and keeping them there.

D: Jack will not stand for that.

Bobby: I don't think he'll have that much of a choice after I tell Ted everything. This case is time sensitive. We don't know what they plan on doing to Nicole. We have to find them soon and we're still in the first twenty-four hours. This gets to work guys.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

*In the convenience room.*

*Jack goes to hold Sue who's in tears.*

*Sue pushes him away.*

Sue: No. You're wrong!

Jack: I wish I was.

*He holds her and strokes her hair when she cries, trying to keep his own tears at bay always believing he has to be so strong.*

*Once Sue's tears are gone. She looks at her strong husband.*

Sue: Jack, you can't blame yourself.

Jack: Why not?

Sue: It's not your fault. Everyone has bad days.

Jack: But my bad day made me say something to my baby I'll regret for the rest of my life and Stacey, I want to strangler her. What kind of parent am I?

Sue: No! No! I'm not going to let you play the blame game. Nicole loves you. Stacey we couldn't have stopped her even if we had known. She's stubborn and bullheaded. She's going to have to learn the hard way.

Jack: My daughter is going to jail. Jail Sue! We could have prevented this!

Sue: Our daughter and we need to focus on helping the team find Nicole. We don't know what they might do to her.

Jack: You're right. We need to help the team.

Sue: Did you call Cameron?

Jack: Yes. I called the station but he was on call. I left an emergence message.

Sue: OK This goes find her baby.

*Ted comes in.*

Ted: Come on you two.

Jack: Where are we going?

Ted: I'm taking you to your new home for now. D is there already with Myles.

Jack: NO!

Sue: Jack!

Jack: NO! I'm not going to stand by and do nothing! My little girl is out there scared and alone!

Ted: Jack you have no choice!

Sue: Jack what good is it going to do Nicole or me if you get hurt or kidnapped?

Jack: Sue I'll go crazy!

Ted: Jack I'm sorry. I'll wait in the car.

*Ted leaves the two alone.*

Sue: Jack please.

Jack: OK

*Jack agrees yet he's forming his own plan in his head.*

*They are taken to the safe house where Cameron joins them because the team was also worried about his safety. He finds out about everything.*

*Jack's plan backfires when the team already knows he'd escape. So they posted guards everywhere with a alarm in the house knowing if anyone came or want in the middle of the night.*

*The days go by slower. The two males driving each other nuts.*

*Sunday.*

Jack: Will you pick something already!

Cameron: We won't be here having no way out of here, if you had handled Stacey better!

Jack: Don't talk to me about responsibilities! You were married less than Twenty-four hours and your wife is almost blind and kidnap and you never called me back in till later!

Cameron: I was on call! It's my job to help people in need!

Jack: Oh yeah? Where were you when Nicole was in need?

Cameron: On call!

Sue: ENOUGH BOTH OF YOU! This is getting us no where! You two blaming each other!

Cameron: She's right. Yelling at each other isn't going to help the team find Nicole anytime soon!

Sue: No, but prayer will.

Jack: Prayer! Prayer! We've been praying for days and it seems like God's just forgot about us.

*The phone rings.*

*D answers.*

D: Hello? Hi Bobby. You did. Good. She wasn't? Where is she? Oh boy. I'll tell them.

*He hang-up and comes into the living room.*

Cameron: What's going on?

Jack: Who was on the phone?

Sue: Please tell me its good news.

D: Bobby was on the phone. They found the safe house. They arrested Stacey and Dave but Nicole wasn't there.

Jack: What do you mean she wasn't there?

D: She was sold.

Cameron: Sold? What are you talking about?

Sue: What are you talking about?

D: They sold her to Thomas a friend of Dave. Stacey's actually words to Bobby were she's gone for good we sold her into sa...

*He couldn't finish he's eyes blurring.*

Jack: D?

D: I'm sorry. This has been hard on the whole team but not has hard has it's been on you.

Sue: You guys are family of course it will be hard on you has hard has it's been on us.

*She hugs him.*

*Cameron and Jack who are both still confused join the hug.*

*D calms down.*

D: They sold her into slavery. Thomas said if all Dave had was a Deaf, blind and stupid girl he'd take her.

Sue: What do you mean deaf?

D: They played loud music in her ears cause her to go deaf. I'm sorry guys.

*Sue bursts into tears.*

*Jack hugs her.*

Jack: But you guys can still find her, right?

D: I'm going to be honest with you it's a less like chance.

Cameron: No! No! You have to find her!

Jack: Please do whatever you have to do.

D: You guys will be staying here a few more days. The team is fixing up the house.

Sue: *Between sniffs* Their working their butts off on this case and fixing up our house?

D: Yes.

Jack: Thank you.

Sue: For everything.

Cameron: Yeah. Thanks for everything.

D: I promise you we're going to do our best to find Nicole.

Jack: Thank you.

*D leaves the three alone.*

*Cameron joins in on the hug.*

*Both look at Jack.*

Jack: I think we need to pray.

Sue: Good idea.

Cameron: That sounds good.

*They bow their heads.*

Jack: God. We come to you now asking you to please be with Nicole where ever she is, please help the team to find Thomas's location and please be with the three of us. We're going through a rough time. Ahem.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

*Sue decides to go take a nap.*

*Jack goes onto the patio with D has the body guard but D who is exhausted falls asleep.*

*Cameron comes out 25 minutes later.*

Cameron: Hi.

Jack: Hey.

Cameron: Now would be the perfect time to get out of here.

Jack: 1.I really do not want to put Sue through anything else and I'd be dead meat if I did and alarms would wake D up.

Cameron: That's not funny.

Jack: You're right. I'm sorry.

Cameron: Do you think Nicole is still alive?

Jack: I'm praying she is.

Cameron: Me too. OK Anyhow. I came out here to apologize I shouldn't have said what I did about Stacey and you. You are an amazing father. Nicole is proof of that. I was upset and took it out on you because if I took it out on Sue I'd get my butt kicked. I'm sorry.

Jack: Thanks I forgive you. I owe you an apologize too. I was also upset and figured if I could find someone else to blame I'd stop blaming myself. I'm sorry.

Cameron: You're forgiven too.

*The phone rings waken D up.*

*He gets up to answer the phone.*

D: Hello?

Myles: Why do you sound sleepily?

D: I was napping.

Myles: You were napping on the job! Is Jack still there?

D: Yes.

Myles: I want to hear his voice!

*D covers the phone.*

D: Jack! Myles wants to talk to you.

*Jack comes and takes the phone from D.*

Jack: Hello?

Myles: Good. You didn't escape.

Jack: No. I behaved.

Myles: Good, put D back on.

*Jack hands the phone back to D.*

D: I'm back.

Myles: We found Thomas.

D: And?

Myles: And we arrested him.

D: What about Nicole?

Myles: We found her.

D: Great. I'll tell them.

Myles: D, wait these more.

D: What do you mean?

Myles: We found Nicole, but she's in rough shape. She's been unconscious since last night according to Thomas he knocked her out with a baseball bat. She's been beating up pretty bad. Her eyes are swelling shut. Her right arm is broken.

D: But she'll be OK, right? Please tell me she'll be OK I want to give them good news for a chance.

Myles: I don't know if she'll be OK Just get them to the hospital.

D: OK

*He hangs-up. When he looks up Jack and Cameron are staring at him.*

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

D: Jack go get Sue up please.

Jack: Did they find her?

D: Go get Sue please.

*Jack goes to wake Sue up.*

Sue: What's going on? Is there new news about Nicole?

Jack: Yes I think so. Come on.

*Sue gets out of the bed and follows Jack downstairs.*

Jack: OK We're all here.

Sue: What's going on?

D: They found Thomas and Nicole.

Sue: Is she OK? Please tell me she's OK

Jack: If he led one finger on her... I'll kill him!

D: She's still alive but unconscious. Her eyes are swelling shoot. Her right arm is broken. Basically she was beating up pretty bad. I'll take you too the hospital.

Cameron: Thank you.

*They go to the hospital.*

*Jack and Sue are allowed into her room first.*

Sue: Oh Nicole what did they do too?

*She goes and gently hugs her daughter. She looks up at Jack and sees his tears.*

Jack: What have I done? Oh baby I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry about early!

*He goes over and pulls her bangs off her face.*

*Sue reaches over with one hand and gently squeezes Jack's shoulder.*

Sue: It wasn't your fault.

Jack: I know that deep down.

Sue: Than stop blaming your self. She doesn't need your apologizes She needs to hear our voices. All three of our voices.

Jack: Nicole you have to wake up.

Sue: Please baby.

*Nicole still doesn't wake up.*

*Sue, Jack and Cameron take turns staying with her for the next few days. Talking to her and reading her stories using sign language.*

*A few days later the doctor comes in.*

Doc Mike: Hi guys. It's been Four days. She's gone. I'm going to take her off the monitors now.

*Sue and Cameron are speechless.*

Jack: NO! Give her one more day! Please! I can't lose her not yet!

Doc Mike: OK One more day but I'll have to take her off tomorrow.

Jack: God will heal her.

Doc Mike: We'll see.

Jack: No. I know he will!

Doc Mike: I doubt it.

*Doc Mike leaves.*

Jack: Nicole pumpkin. Please you have to wake up. The doc gave you one more day. Proof to him and others like him that miracles can happen! Please God heal my baby!

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

Jack: Do you think she'll wake up?

Sue: Yes I believe she'll wake up. Would you be able to live with yourself if she doesn't?

Jack: No. It was my fault.

*Sue feelings frustrate, walks over to her husband and grabs his shoulders, looking him in the face.*

Sue: Repeat after me: It was not my fault and saying it was is not going to help her.

Jack: Sue this is red...

Sue: Say it!

Jack: Fine. It was not my fault and saying it was is not going to help her.

Sue: Thank you. Do you want some Coffee?

Jack: Yes please.

Sue: I'll go get us some.

Jack: OK

*Sue goes to get some Coffee. Leaving Jack alone with Nicole.*

Jack: Baby. We're all here waiting for you to wake up Cameron hasn't stopped talking about how he can't wait to kiss your soft lips. I know it grosses me out too but than I remember you're nineteen now. Do you remember when you were Seven and told me you never wanted to leave home ever? Well you might not have left home but you did find another guy and I think I'm jealous and afraid of losing you.

*Jack swears he hears a faint grunt.*

Jack: Sweetie come on wake up

*Nicole slowly starts to open her eyes in till her eyes are completely open, even through she could barely see she could sense someone's present it wasn't in till she realized who was in the room did she screamed a blood curling scream.*

Jack: I'm here baby.

*Jack tries to hug her only to be pushed away that's when he notices the tears.*

Jack: What's wrong?

Nicole: Where's Stacey? Where's my dad?

Jack: *Confused* Sweetie I'm right here. Daddy is right here.

Nicole: You're not my dad! They told me everything!

*Nicole screams again this time bringing nurses and doctors into the room in a hurry.*

Doc Julie: What's going on?

Nicole: I want him out of my room now!

Doc Julie: Mr. Hudson why don't you go wait with your son-in-law.

Jack: I want to be with my daughter.

Nicole: He's not my father, he's just my stepfather and I don't want him in here!

Jack: *In tears* I don't know what she's talking about.

Doc Julie: I think it's best if you leave.

*Sue comes back with two coffees.*

Sue: What the heck is g... You're awake.

Nicole: Mama!

*Sue drops the coffees and runs to hug Nicole.*

Doc Julie: Mr. Hudson I don't want to have to ask you again.

Jack: You don't understand. I am her father! I am!

Doc Julie: Nurse Stacey please usher Mr. Hudson out of here!

Sue: What the heck is going on? Why are you kicking him out?

Doc Julie: He's upsetting Nicole.

*Sue turns to Nicole and signs into her hand.*

Sue: Nicole, what is going on?

Nicole: Stacey and Dave told me everything. How I'm Dave's daughter not Jack's. That's why Jack hates me.

Jack: Sweetie I don't hate you!

*Nurse Stacey gets an unwilling Jack out of the room.*

*Jack collapses against the wall and cries in anguish feeling has if his heart was broken into pieces.*

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

*Sue watches the nurses and doctors check Nicole. She worried about her husband but Nicole had begged her to stay.*

Sue: Someone should tell Cameron?

Doc Stacey: I'm sure your husband already did!

Sue: What is wrong with you?

Doc Stacey: Mrs. Hudson I already explained everything to you.

Sue: That's it.

Doc Stacey: What's it?

Sue: I want a different doctor for my daughter. If he's on duty I'd like Doctor Luke. He's our family doctor. He respects my husband and me something you don't!

Doc Stacey: Mrs. Hudson if you can't follow my proceeds maybe you should go join your husband outside!

*Just than Doctor Luke walks by. Having already talked to an upset Jack and now hearing what Doc Stacey had just said he enters the room.*

Doc Luke: Doc Stacey can we talk for a minute?

Doc Stacey: I'm busy.

Doc Luke: I want to talk now!

*Doc Stacey follows him out of the room.*

Doc Luke: You do not talk to a patient mother that way and we help the parents we don't make things worse!

Doc Stacey: I didn't make anything worse!

Doc Luke: Oh really? Her father is heartbroken because you kicked him out of the room and I'm wondering why you didn't ask Nicole why she asked him to leave or what she remembers from these past few days! I'm taken over this case.

Doc Stacey: You can't do that!

Doc Luke: Yes I can. I'm also going to be talking to your intending.

*Doc Stacey leaves in a huff.*

*Doc Luke reenters the room.*

Doc Luke: Sue I'm so sorry.

Sue: Thank you.

Doc Luke: Hi Nicole.

Nicole: Hi.

Doc Luke: How are you doing?

Nicole: I'm scared.

Doc Luke: Of what?

Nicole: What if they come back?

Doc Luke: You mean Dave and Stacey?

Nicole: Yes. How did you know?

Doc Luke: I've been talking to your dad.

Nicole: He's not my dad.

Doc Luke: What makes you think that?

Nicole: Stacey.

Doc Luke: What do you mean? What did Stacey say?

Nicole: She said that a birth father wouldn't be so cold to his birth daughter?

Sue: Baby you know your daddy is moody at times. He always has been.

Doc Luke: You know Nicole us dads just sometimes lose it especially on the people we love the most.

Nicole: But if he is my dad why would Stacey lie to me?

Doc Luke: Why did she help kidnap you?

Nicole: To get to daddy.

Doc Luke: Why do you think she lied to you?

Nicole: To make me not want to trust daddy.

Doc Luke: I think you just found your answer.

*He turns to look at Sue.*

Doc Luke: Sue, are you OK?

Sue: I need to go get some fresh air.

Doc Luke: OK I'll just finish Nicole's checkup.

Sue: OK

*Sue leaves the room and busted into tears. How could Stacey say all those horrible things to Nicole?*

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

*Once Sue has gotten a hold of her tears she goes back into Nicole's room.*

Nicole: Mom, are you OK?

Sue: Dr. Luke

*Luke turns to Sue.*

Luke: Yes Mrs. Hudson

Sue: Can we get a pad of paper and a pen? So Nicole won't have to sign with her hurt arm.

Luke: Of course. Would you like me to get Jack?

Nicole: No.

*Sue turns to look at her daughter.*

Sue: Why don't you want to see your dad?

Nicole: He hates me.

Sue: Sweetie he does not hate you! Did Stacey tell you that too?

Nicole: Yes.

Sue: Sweetie your daddy loves you he could never hate you!

Nicole: What if I hate myself right now?

Sue: Why?

Nicole: What if I'm the reason Stacey did what she did?

Sue: Stacey did what she did because of Simon! You know that!

Nicole: What if dad thinks I caused this to happen?

Sue: Nicole nobody is going to blame you. You're the victim. It's not your fault. Sometimes people do things that are wrong and its nobodies fault! You are just like your dad.

Nicole: What do you mean?

Sue: I'm going to tell you something that I plan on telling your dad too! Nicole, you are not responsible for ever bad thing that happens in this world!

Nicole:*Grins a little.* Dad said that to you?

Sue: Yes. I'll be right back with your dad.

Nicole: OK

*Sue goes to find Jack.*

Sue: There you are.

Jack: Hi.

Sue: What are you doing out here? It's chilly.

Jack: Just looking at the stars and talking to God.

Sue: Well come inside. Nicole is ready to see you.

Jack: Sue I don't want to hurt her again.

*Sue faces him, looking into his Brown eyes.*

Sue: You know a very smart, intelligence, handsome, sweet, and kind, loving guy once told me that you can't blame yourself for ever bad thing in this world Jack!

Jack: I do...

Sue: No. Your daughter is in there. She needs us now. Just hearing some of the things she already told me about them saying to her and hurting her. This is going to be a long healing process for her and she needs us, both of us!

Jack: Why did she freak out?

Sue: Stacey told her that a birth father wouldn't be so cold to his birth daughter.

Jack: She's right.

Sue: JACK! Everyone has bad days! The question is you going to let what one daughter said keep you away from the other one that needs you? Or are you going to be a man and protect Nicole.

Jack: It's not supposed to be this way? We shouldn't have to protect one sister from the other sister?

Sue: You're right it's not suppose to be this way and we shouldn't have to protect one from the other but we both also know that there is evil in this world. But we also know there is a God and a Savior who love us and protect us. You have to look to the good not the bad. The good here is Nicole is alive. You get a change to apologize and love her.

Jack: You're right.

Sue: These go inside. By the way where's Cameron?

Jack: He went... Um...

Sue: Jack, where's Cameron?

Jack: Asleep on one of the couch.

Sue: You go talk to Nicole. I'll go wake him up. Than we'll come see her after you two are done talking.

Jack: OK Sue. Thank you.

Sue: You're Welcome.

*Sue goes to get Cameron up.*

*Dr. Luke gives a pad of paper and a pen to Nicole.*

*Jack goes inside and into Nicole's room. He isn't sure if she's awake or not.*

Jack: Hi.

*Nicole rolls over.*

Nicole: Hi daddy. Ow.

Jack: Are you OK?

Nicole: My ribs hurt.

Jack: Sweetheart I'm sorry. I've been insensitive.

Nicole: You were upset.

Jack: But not at you. I was upset about what the doctor said at your eye appointment. I didn't want to accept or think about you going completely blind. Than after I found out that you had been kidnapped. I wish I had been home to protect you.

Nicole: I was sleeping. I woke up and they were there. I asked questions, they didn't like it so Stacey slapped me and told me to shut up.

Jack: Sweetheart I know it painfully. If you're not ready to tell us everything yet you don't have too.

Nicole: I tried to escape that's when they told me about the loud music and been sold into slavery. Than that man came and took me Saturday.

Jack: Thomas. I know all about him.

Nicole: He'd hit me with a baseball bat.

Jack: Sweetheart you must be tired.

Nicole: Daddy I'm scared.

Jack: I know baby.

Nicole: I'm scared about a lot of things.

Jack: You should rest.

Nicole: I'm hungry.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

*Sue and Cameron come in.*

Sue: Hi. How are you feeling?

Nicole: Sleepy and hungry?

Sue: I'm sure your dad will be happy to go get us some dinner.

Jack: OK I get the hint. What do you want?

Nicole: Anything but hospital food?

Jack: I'll try to sneak in some fast food.

Nicole: Thank you daddy.

*Jack smiles and goes to get dinner.*

Sue: Oh! I almost forgot I have someone here who really wants to see you and taste your lips.

Nicole: Cameron!

*Cameron comes to his wife's bed.*

Cameron: I'm right here baby.

Nicole: I dreamed about you a lot this past week.

Cameron: I'm glad you're OK I was so scared. I love you baby.

Nicole: I love you too.

*They kiss.*

Sue: To be young and in love.

Cameron: How are you really feeling?

Nicole: Scared.

*Cameron gets into bed with her and cuddles her.*

Nicole: Don't leave.

Cameron: I'm not going anywhere.

*Jack comes back with dinner.*

*They find a movie on TV to watch.*

*After the movie Jack and Cameron argue about who should stay with Nicole.*

Nicole: I don't want anybody staying. I'm just going to sleep all night and D has the room surround by Police officers. I'll be fine.

Jack: Are you sure?

Cameron: But you still shouldn't spend the night by yourself?

Nicole: I'm sure daddy. Hon go get a real night sleep at home. I'll see all of you in the morning.

Sue: Come on guys this go so she can rest.

Jack: But Sue...

Sue: I think our daughter's made up her mind and like her father once her mind is made up there's no changing it.

Jack: Hey!

*He turns to glare at her.*

Jack: You are just has stubborn!

Sue: I'm not denying that I'm not!

*They leave Nicole but to make both guys feel better Sue asks D to make sure there's enough Police officers and people keeping an eye on her room.*

*Mystery man finds another way in till Nicole's room. He turns on the light at 11:30 waking up a sleepy Nicole. Before she has time to scream he gags her.*

Mystery man: Stacey and Simon told me I'd find you here. I know getting those two to get raid of you was a waste of time and money! So this time I'll do it myself the right way.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

Nicole: Why are you doing this?

Mystery guy: Revenge.

Nicole: On who?

Mystery guy: Your daddy.

Nicole: Why?

Mystery guy: He got me fired from the best job I ever had.

Nicole: You sold the FBI's secrets to the enemies! What did you except?

Mystery guy: Shut up!

*Jack who had been unable to sleep. Sneaks out of the house, being quiet so he wouldn't wake Cameron. He had to be with Nicole. When he gets to the hospital and is walking towards her room. He stops when he hears voices that sound like their coming from Nicole's room. The male voice almost sounded like... No. It couldn't be.*

Mystery guy: I'm going to make your daddy pay!

Nicole: You're going to get caught.

*Mystery guy goes to slap Nicole.*

*At that point Jack sneaks along the wall and busted into her room to find Randy Pitts about to slap Nicole.*

Jack: Get your hand away from my daughter Pitts!

*Randy spins around and laughs.*

Randy: I know you couldn't stay away. You just walked right into my trap just has I thought you would.

Jack: Let her go. If it's me you want fine but let her go.

Randy: I don't play that way Jack. Get over by the wall.

Jack: Not in till you let her go!

Randy: OK I was hoping I won't have to use this.

*Randy pulls out a gun and points at Nicole's head.*

Randy: Get by the window Jack or I will shoot her.

*Nicole whimpers.*

*Jack obeys.*

Randy: Good Jack.

*Bobby who had been asleep on the waiting room coach wakes up thinking something is terribly wrong. He goes to check on Nicole. When he hears voice he sneaks to her room with his gun out. He enters her room. Randy didn't notice him.*

Bobby: Put the gun down!

*Randy spins around.*

*Arlene had followed Bobby and with a nod from her husband. She tackles Bobby to the ground.*

Randy: Tie them both up. So Jack I think I should let you suffer a long and painfully death when Nicole watches.

Jack: Please just let her go.

Arlene: Shut up!

*She kicks him.*

Randy: Jack you're making me mad!

*Randy goes back to Nicole.*

Jack: Leave her alone! Don't touch her!

*Randy turns to Jack, eyes blazing.*

Randy: I've had enough of you.

*Randy pulls out a gun and shoots Jack. He was aiming for the heart but missed by inches.*

Nicole: DADDY!

*She tries to crawl to Jack.*

*But Randy grabs her by the hair.*

Randy: Get back over there brat!

Bobby: DON'T TOUCH HER!

Randy: Would you like to be next Manning?

Bobby: I don't care just leave Nicole alone!

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

*Dr. Luke who had spent the night at the hospital and had been checking on Nicole every hour. He goes to check on her again. He walks into her room.*

Dr. Luke: Hi Nicole. Ho...

*He stops when he realizes what is going on. When he sees Nicole's tear stained face and than Jack bleeding and unmoving. He rushes over to Jack.*

Randy: Who are you?

Dr. Luke: I'm their family doctor and I work here at the hospital.

Randy: Get over by Bobby.

Dr. Luke: He needs medically attention! He could die!

Randy: Get over by Bobby or I'll kill the girl next!

Dr. Luke: Leave her alone!

Randy: I'm losing my patience.

Bobby:*Biting his lip.* Luke please do what he says. He already shot Jack. We have no idea what else he's capable of.

*Dr. Luke gets over by Bobby.*

*Nicole can't stop crying.*

*Randy turns to her.*

Randy: SHUT UP BRAT!

Dr. Luke: Please just let her go.

Randy: Arlene tie him up and gag both of them! I've heard enough! I need you to watch them and make sure no one tries to escape. If they try shoot them.

Arlene: Where are you going?

Randy: I'm going to get the rest of the team.

*Randy leaves.*

*Arlene ties up Bobby and Dr. Luke Than she gags them.*

*D who had been unable to sleep. He decides to go check on Nicole at the hospital.*

*When he gets there he hears crying from Nicole's room.*

*Arlene had drafted off to sleep.*

*D comes into Nicole's room. Unable to see anything he turns on the light. To find Nicole sobbing, Jack still bleeding and unmoving. Bobby and Dr. Luke tied and gagged up.*

*He unties the Three of them.*

*Dr. Luke immediately goes over to Jack. He takes off his Jacket and ties it around Jack's wound.*

Dr. Luke: We need to get him to the ER fast. I don't know how much time we have left. He lost a lot of blood but he's still breathing. We need to thank God he missed Jack's heart.

*Bobby helps Dr. Luke get Jack to the ER.*

*D ties up Arlene and goes to Nicole who's signing frantically.*

D: Their going to do everything they can to help your dad.

Nicole: *Signing* He wanted after the rest of the team.

D: Oh boy. OK I'll call the rest of the team to warn them.

Nicole:*Signing* Mommy, Cameron!

D: You're right he would go after her first.

Nicole:*Signing* Call now!

D: OK

*D makes the call to the other team members. Everyone answered but Sue and Cameron. D also called the police asking them to go to the Hudson house. Than he calls Donna asking her to come stay with Nicole. He wants to join the rest of the team in finding Randy.*

*The police saw up at the hospital also to arrest Arlene.*

*Minutes before the police saw up. D sees Randy with Sue and Cameron.*

*D gets Nicole and hides.*

*When Randy walks in to find nobody but Arlene he's upset.*

Randy: What happened?

Arlene: D saved them. Help me. The police are on their way.

*At that minute the police rush into the room.*

Officer Bob: Are you Arlene and Randall Pitts?

Arlene: Yes.

Officer Steve: You're both under arrest for attempted murder of a FBI agent and charged for breaking and enter.

*They take Arlene and Randy away.*

*D and Nicole come out of hiding.*

Sue: Thank you. Nicole, are you OK?

Nicole: *Signing* I'm OK but daddy...

Cameron: Did he say attempted murder of a FBI agent?

D: Yes.

*D switches the light on so Sue can see.*

Sue: Where's Jack?

D: He's in the ER.

Sue: Is he OK?

D: We don't know.

Nicole:*Signing* I want to see daddy!

Sue: OK baby. D, can we see him?

D: Come on. These go downstairs and see what's going on. We'll going to need a statement from everyone but that can wait. There's no doubt in my mind that their both be locked up for a long time.

Sue: Why did he do?

Nicole: *Grabs the pen and pencil.* He said for revenge on daddy for getting him fired.

*Sue hugs Nicole.*

*They go downstairs. Everyone is quiet. D and Cameron lost in their own thoughts. Nicole and Sue are too tired to sign anymore.*

Bobby: Oh good you here.

D: How is he?

Bobby: Luke's with him now. Their doing everything they can. They are giving him a blood transfusion.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

*Luke walks out looking stressed.*

*Bobby nudges Sue who had falling asleep.*

*Nicole was pacing.*

*Myles goes to Nicole.*

Myles: The doctor's here. Come on. Come sit down and let's see what the doctor has to say.

*Nicole lets her Godfather lead her to the coach.*

Luke: I'm sorry... It's not looking good.

Sue: What do you mean?

Luke: He isn't going to make it. He could die tonight, tomorrow or Five days from now.

Myles: I don't understand. I thought the bullet didn't hit his heart.

Luke: It didn't but he did lose so much blood and when we stitched him up.

Sue: Why did you stitch him up?

Luke: Simon stabbed Jack too.

Nicole: What? No your wrong!

Sue: Nicole.

Nicole: NO! Daddy's going to be fine!

Cameron: Hun the doctor...

Nicole: I DON"T CARE!

Luke: He was stabbed. When we want to stitch him up his heart it kept stopping.

Nicole: NO! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!

Luke: I can't. I've done everything I again in till he wakes up if he wakes up.

Nicole: He will wake. HE HAS TOO! He's a fighter! He's always told us to keep fighting! Now he needs to follow his own advice!

Myles: Nicole that's enough.

*He goes to hug her.*

*Nicole pulls away.*

Nicole: He can't die! I STILL NEED HIM!

Sue: Nicole.

Cameron: Babe.

*Nicole walks outside.*

*Myles heads outside too.*

Sue: Let me go.

Myles: Why don't you let Bobby get you some tea and let me talk to her?

Sue: OK Thank you.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

*Myles follows Nicole outside.*

Myles: What was that about?

*He sees her crying.*

Myles: What's wrong?

Nicole: It's my fault! I told dad to go but I was hoping he would stay. I expect him to read my mind and now he's going to die because of my stupied.

Myles: Hi. I don't want to hear you say that. It wasn't your fault.

Nicole: Yes it was.

*She goes to join the others.

Jack wakes up a week later. Sue had thought about and discussed with the team about getting him off life-support but Nicole won't hear for it. Finally a week later Jack surprises everyone by waking up a day after the doctor had said Jack was just a vegetable now.

*Jack opens his eyes.*

Sue: Hi.

Jack: Hey Sue.

Sue: How are you feeling?

Jack: Fogging.

Sue: You've been unconscious for a week.

Jack: What happened? You're married? You have a wedding ring.

*Sue's heartbreaks realizing what Doctor Luke had said could happen did. Jack had lost his memory for the most part.*

Jack: Who's the lucky guy?

Sue: Oh Jack.

*Jack lefts his hand up to Sue's face.*

Jack: Don't cry.

*At that moment his wedding ring glistens in the light.*

Jack: Who am I married too?

*Nicole walks in.*

Nicole: Daddy! You're awake.

Sue: Nicole these talk in the hall.

Nicole: No. I want to see dad.

Jack: Who are you?

Nicole: Daddy me. Your daughter.

*Jack looks at Sue hoping she'll be able to explain.*

Sue: Jack you asked me who the lucky guy I was married to is and than you asked me who you are married too. Jack you're my husband and I'm your wife. We have two daughters. Nicole is our youngest.

Jack: You said two? Where's the other one?

Nicole: In jail.

*Jack looks at Sue even more confused.*

*Sue tries to hide her tears.*

*Doctor Luke comes in.*

Doc Luke: Hi Jack. You're awake. How are you feeling?

Jack: Why can't I remember who my wife is, that I'm married, have two kids and have no idea why the oldest is in jail?

Doc Luke: You've been out for a week. You hit your head pretty hard before you black out and want unconscious on us. You're bound to have some memory lost.

Nicole: NO! He's fine! Tell them your fine daddy!

Sue: NICOLE!

Nicole: NO! DADDY IS FINE!

Doc Luke: Nicole I told you...

Nicole: YOU ALSO SAID HE WAS GOING TO DIE!

*She shoves Doc Luke against the wall.*

Jack: Stop it!

*He tries to get up but pain surging through him.*

Jack: Oww!

*Sue rushes over and pushes Jack on the bed.*

Sue: Jack you have to rest. You were hurt badly.

*Sue angers goes over to Doc Luke and Nicole and grabs her daughter by the arm rougher than she meant. She drags Nicole outside.*

Sue: I want to hear you say.

Nicole: Say what?

Sue: Say it!

Nicole: No! I'm not going to say it!

*Sue slaps her daughter.*

Sue: SAY IT!

Nicole: I can't.

Sue: Say it!

Nicole: Oh... Mom.

Sue: Say it.

Nicole: No.

Sue: I need to hear you say it. My daddy is going to...

Nicole:*Sobbing* My daddy isn't going to be fine.

Sue: Finish it.

Nicole: Oh... Oh my. My daddy isn't going to be fine. He's not out of the woods yet. He could still die or lose brain cells.

*Sue hugs her daughter when Nicole collapses into her arms wailing.*

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

Sue: Sweetheart I'm sorry I had to do that but it's time you face the truth.

Nicole: What we going to do?

Sue: We'll going to help him remember.

Nicole: Does this mean God doesn't care?

Sue: Of course he cares.

Nicole: Than why hasn't he answered our prayers! Why did my older sister who I had respected for most of my life kidnap and torture me? Why did that Randy guy have to use me to get to dad? Why did he shoot and stab dad? Why is he going to let dad forgot or worst die? WHY MOM?

Sue: Oh baby. There is evil in this world. It's a well known fact. God wants to help us but he never promise that everything will always be OK but he does promise to never leave us or forsake us.

Nicole: Is it wrong to feel anger at God?

Sue: No.

*Cameron comes out and walks over to the two woman.*

Cameron: Sue, Jack's asking for you.

Sue: Thanks.

*Sue goes back to Jack's room.*

Cameron: How are you doing?

Nicole: I'm anger!

Cameron: It's OK to be anger.

Nicole: I'm so mad at God!

Cameron: God never caused evil Satan did.

Nicole: Don't you think I know that?

Cameron: Why don't you let me take you home? You're exhausted. You haven't slept in days.

Nicole: OK

Cameron: Come on this go say goodbye to your dad.

*They go back to Jack's room.*

Cameron: Hi Jack.

Jack: Who are you?

Nicole: Dad this is my husband Cameron. Cameron's going to take me home so I can get some rest. I'll be back tomorrow.

Jack: OK

Nicole: I love you daddy.

*She hugs him.*

*The couple leaves.*

*Jack looks upset.*

Sue: What?

Jack: How old is she?

Sue: Nineteen.

Jack: We let her get married at nineteen?

Sue: No. Well in a way yes. You said they could get engaged but instead they eloped.

Jack: Letting her get married at nineteen. I most not have been in right mind.

Sue: You were in right mind.

Jack: I most have been nuts to let her get married at Nineteen!

Sue: There's no point in getting upset over the past.

Jack: You're right.

*He gets a sip of water and rests his head back against the pillows that Sue had propped up for him.*

Jack: Sue.

Sue: What?

Jack: Please tell me about us and our family.

Sue: OK Well we meet...

Jack: No not there. I know how we meet. I know we worked together and I was always to afraid to tell you how I really felt.

Sue: Well you told me how you felt about me on my birthday. We dated for Six months and than we got married. Two years later we had our first born Stacey.

Jack: Is she the one in prison?

Sue: Yes.

Jack: Sue?

Sue: Yes Jack.

Jack: Where we good parents?

Sue: Yes.

Jack: Than why did Stacey turn out so bad?

Sue: I don't know why.

Jack: Tell me more.

Sue: So we had Stacey. We were happy. Than Nicole came along Four years later. Stacey was Five. Nicole was a surprise.

Jack: What did you mean?

Sue: You only want one kid. We fought a lot about why I never got my tubes tied after Stacey. I wanted three kids.

Jack: You said she was a surprise?

Sue: Yes. I know you only want one child. So I never told you when I found out I was pregnant. It wasn't in till I want into labor that you ever found out.

Jack: Was I so against having two that you had to lie?

Sue: Yes.

Jack: I don't understand.

Sue: We at the time were talking about getting a divorce.

Jack: WHY?

Sue: At the time a rumor got started up at work that you were cheating on me.

Jack: And you believed it?

Sue: In my defense I was very pregnant and humor.

Jack: So what happened?

Sue: I had Nicole. She was two months early.

Jack: And how did I handle it?

Sue: You were upset. At me and the baby. You rented an apartment for Two months and moved out.

Jack: Did things get better with time?

Sue: Between us yes but you always seemed to resent Nicole.

Jack: I've heard enough. I can't believe I was such a monster.

Sue: Jack...

Jack: Don't lie to me. Was I really that bad?

Sue: At times yes.

Jack: I'm so sorry. I have one more question? How did Nicole handle my resentment?

Sue: I don't think you're ready to hear that yet.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

Jack: Please tell me.

Sue: Jack...

Jack: I want to know how she handled it.

Sue: She hurt herself. Stacey was the first to find out. She told us.

Jack: My daughter... My daughter... Oh... I drove her to that?

Sue: Jack don't do this.

Jack: I can't believe this! I can't believe I wanted to separate you because I only wanted one child, I can't believe I resented Nicole or drove her that fair.

*He starts to cry.*

*Sue goes and hugs him.*

Sue: It's in the past. Everything worked out in the end.

Jack: No it didn't. Nicole might be OK but Stacey's in jail which by the way brings me to my next question. Why is Stacey in jail?

Sue: She helped Simon kidnap Nicole; she tortured Nicole, sold her into slavery and lied to her all to help Randy Pits get back at you.

Jack: Nicole was she always deaf?

Sue: No. That happened when they kidnapped her.

Jack: And Simon?

Sue: He wanted revenge. He's in jail now too.

Jack: Why did Randy do it?

Sue: You got him fired from his job because he was selling FBI info to bad people.

Jack: Why am I in the hospital?

Sue: You came to check on Nicole. Randy shot and stabbed you.

Jack: But Nicole is OK right?

Sue: Randy didn't hurt her to bad. All he left were some slap marks on her face.

Jack: I'm tired. I just want to sleep now.

Sue: OK

*Jack falls asleep.*

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

*Jack wakes up an hour and a half later.*

*Sue took the team's advice and went to get some sleep at home.*

*Jack rolls over and sees his best friend.*

*Bobby is worried when he sees Jack's tear stained face.*

Jack: What time is it?

Bobby: Three Thirty P.M.

Jack: Where's Sue?

Bobby: I told her to go home and rest. She tried to reset but I told her I'd have you to deal with if she didn't get some sleep.

Jack: Thanks.

Bobby: No prob. How are you feeling?

Jack: I remember getting shot by Randy. I remember hearing Nicole's scream but after that I can't recoil anything else.

*Bobby smiles.*

Bobby: It's good that you got your memory back.

Jack: How's Nicole?

Bobby: OK I guess.

Jack: I keep thinking about what happened and I keep kicking myself.

Bobby: Jack don't.

Jack: Don't what Bobby? Admit I'm a horrible terrible father? I am! If I wasn't Stacey wouldn't be in jail because would have listen to my parents and set her away to Military school. Nicole wouldn't have tried to... She wouldn't have been kidnapped if I believed her! I'm a MONSTER!

Bobby: No! Stop it! You're my best friend I'd do anything for you but I will not sit back and let you trash yourself!

Jack: I'm unfit to be a father!

Bobby: Weather or not you're unfit. You are a father.

Jack: I know.

Bobby: So what's the point in playing what if I had dealt with this one differently?

Jack: There is no point.

*D rushes in.*

Jack: D is everything OK? Please don't tell me something else is wrong.

D: OK Everything is fine.

Jack: You're lying.

D: You just asked me to lie to you.

Jack: What is it?

D: Sue just came in with Nicole.

Jack: Is she OK?

D: No. She was throw into a wall.

Jack: WHAT? WHO... Wait who else was at home?

D: Nobody when Sue got there.

Bobby: Cameron went home with her.

D: I know.

Jack: You not? Oh gosh! He... He... I can't say it.

D: Yes Jack he is.

Jack: I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE THIS! GOD HAVEN'T WE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH?

D: We'll going to find him.

Jack: Ben does he know?

D: Myles called him. I don't think Myles should have called him.

Bobby: Why not?

Jack: Ben is the best of the best cops. He can find Cameron.

D: I know but it's a little to close to home. Their best friends and Ben...

Jack: Ben what?

Bobby: Loves her.

Jack: Jee I wish I had known that before she started dating Cameron!

D: What good would it have done? She loves Cameron. She didn't care that everyone else including Ben Leland thought he was bad news.

Jack: Cameron not only fooled Nicole but all of us. I thought he was a good guy after they eloped.

Bobby: We all did.

D: Guess it's true you can never read a book by the cover.

Jack: She's going to be OK right?

D: Jack she's been through so much. I don't know if she'll ever be OK

Bobby: But she has a lot of support and two wonderful loving parents.

Jack: I want to see her.

D: OK

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

*D helps Jack into a wheelchair. They go to Nicole's room.*

Jack: Are you OK?

Sue: I'... I'm fi... fine.

Jack: Sue are you really OK?

*Sue bursts into tears.*

Sue: No! It was horrible Jack!

Jack: Did you see anything?

Sue: No. I just walked in and she was against the wall. Her face was all bloody and her ribs well if they won't broken before they sure has heck are now! I don't understand.

Jack: Nobody does.

Sue: He was being nice and sweet. He wasn't the same guy she invited over to meet us a few months ago! I'm so stupid!

Jack: No your not! Sue he fooled all of us! The worst part is I'm her father I could have done a search on him and found out everything! I was to dumb to even think about doing that!

Sue: You are not dumb!

D: Guys nobody is dumb or stupid. Nobody knows but that's the past. We need to look to the here and now. Nicole isn't going to believe us and is going to be in denier. Than when she faces the truth she'll need everybody to support and help her back on her feet.

Sue: It's a good thing they never got around to finding their own place.

Jack: D's right. We have to be strong for her.

D: Don't forget God's on your side.

Jack: *Laughs* Yeah right.

Sue: You mean like he's supposedly being with us this whole time? When she was gone I believed we'd find her and she'd be fine. She wasn't. When we found out she was going blind I thought things couldn't get worst they did and now this! I know God says he won't give us more than we can handler but I feel like I'm past that point.

D: Faith is a Hugh part of life. There is evil in this wor...

Jack: Oh save it! Don't you think we know that?

Sue: I'm tired! Doesn't God know I can't handle this last thing?

D: I know this isn't easy. I've been here before. I know what you're feeling.

Jack: You have no idea what we're feeling?

Sue: Nobody but us has any idea what this feels like!

Jack: Our family is falling apart.

D: Which is why you have to hold on to your faith. God knows your tired ask him for his strength to carry you through.

Jack: Please will you pray with us?

Sue: Please?

D: Sure.

*They pray.*

*Sue and Jack both feel better.*

*Nicole wakes up.*

Nicole: This is starting to look a little to formal. Why am I here again? Where's Cameron?

*She asks curling into a ball afraid.*

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Jack: We're not sure where he is.

Sue: Do you remember anything?

Nicole: I don't want to talk about it.

D: Nicole we need to hear your side.

Nicole: No. Please don't make me talk about it.

Jack: Can't it wait D?

Sue: Please.

D: Fine. I'll leave you three alone.

Jack: Thank you.

*D leaves.*

*Nicole is in tears.*

Nicole: Daddy.

Jack: What baby?

Nicole: I don't understand it. What did I do to make him so mad?

Sue: Oh baby you didn't do anything and he had no right to hurt you.

Nicole: Than why did he do?

Jack: Because he's sick mentally.

Nicole: Will he be back?

Sue: No.

Nicole: How do you know that?

Sue: Because I know your dad.

Jack: If he comes back he'll wish he hadn't.

Nicole: I don't feel safe here anymore.

Sue: You've been through a lot. It will take time.

Nicole: No mom. It won't just take time!

Jack: What are you worried about?

Nicole: Everything. In a few years what if Stacey, Randy, Arlene, Simon or Cameron gets out of jail. Ever single one of them has a sick death wish for me.

Sue: You can't run away.

Nicole: I don't want to run away. I just want all of us to be safe.

Jack: What do you mean all of us?

Nicole: You can't be that naive! If they can't find me you and I both know one or both of you will be on their list.

Sue: She's right.

Jack: I'll talk to Myles.

Nicole: About what?

Sue: That's right. You don't know.

Nicole: I'd like to know.

Jack: Tara, Myles, Ben and Chloe are leaving DC. Myles is joining the Police Academy in New York City.

Nicole: Maybe I can go with them.

Jack: We'll all going if anybody goes anywhere.

Nicole: But dad you two love it here!

Sue: Your dad's right. We're all going if you go.

Nicole: But you shouldn't have to give up you lives.

Jack: We are a family and we always have and we'll continue to live as a family if that means moving to New York than we'll go.

Nicole: No I can't let you throw away your lives for me.

Sue: What you said before you were right. We're all in danger here.

*Nicole starts to protest.*

Jack: We'll all going that's finally.

Sue: Has long has Myles can help your dad find a job.

Nicole: What if he can't?

Jack: Than we'll look at other parts of the Country.

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

*A little bit later.*

Jack: Baby I'm going to go to the office to talk to Myles.

Sue: Oh no your not! You are in the hospital has a patience for a reason buddy!

Jack: You can drive darling.

*He gives her that adorable smile.*

Sue: No! That isn't going to work this time mister!

Nicole: Why did Dr. Luke have to do all those tests?

Jack: What tests?

Sue: It's nothing. When I brought her in he instanced on doing some tests. He said it was protocol.

Jack: You believe that?

Sue: No.

Jack: Good. He's lying.

Nicole: What are you saying? Do you think something else is wrong with me?

Sue: No.

Jack: Maybe.

Sue: Jack!

Jack: Well it could be.

*Dr. Luke comes in not looking good.*

Jack: Why do you look so pale?

Dr. Luke: You should be resting.

Jack: I don't want to rest! I want to KNOW why you LIED TO SUE AND WHY THE HE... HECK YOU LOOK SO PALE?

Nicole: Is it bad?

Dr. Luke: Yes.

Sue: How bad?

Dr. Luke: You both should set down?

Jack: How bad it is? On a scale of now and after you tell us?

Dr. Luke: On a scale from now and after a 10.

Nicole: A ten's bad?

Dr. Luke: You're not going to like what I have to say? I wish with my heart that those tests were wrong.

Jack: OK just tell us. Quit keeping us in suspect! One more thing to worry about won't kill us.

Dr. Luke: Nicole has a... Oh God how do I tell them?

Jack: Nicole has what?

Dr. Luke: A Brain Tumor. It's a disease where cancer cells begin to grow in the tissues of the brain...

Sue: Is she going to die?

Dr. Luke: The symptoms are...

Jack: WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THE FREAKING SYMPTOMS? IS MY DAUGHTER GOING TO DIE? IS OUR DAUGHTER GOING TO DIE? THAT'S ALL WE WANT TO FREAKING KNOW TONIGHT!

Dr. Luke: Yes.

*Sue and Nicole break down.*

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

Dr. Luke: There is one other Option.

Jack: What are you talking about?

Sue: If there is a treatment that's what we want!

Jack: If there is a treatment why are you just telling us now?

Dr. Luke: It's not an actually treatment it's surgery. Brain Surgery.

Sue: We'll do it.

Dr. Luke: It's not that simple. Jack you asked me why I didn't tell you about sooner because I don't think it's going to work.

Jack: WHY THE HEL...

Dr. Luke: It's too dangerous.

Jack: MORE FREAKING DANGEROUS THAN THIS DISEASE EATTING AWAY HER BRAIN?

Dr. Luke: Yes.

Sue: I don't understand.

Dr. Luke: I have a friend. He's a Brain Surgery. He's trying a new technique for Brain Surgery but she could die on the table.

Jack: HOW IS THAT BETTER FROM NOW?

Nicole: Daddy please stop yelling my head hurts.

Dr. Luke: If she gets the Brain Surgery there is no guarantee it will work or if she'll live through it. At least right now you three will have a few more months together.

Jack: If she was to have the surgery and she lived would she be back to normal?

Dr. Luke: Yes.

Sue: Than this do it!

Dr. Luke: I don't think either of you understand the risks!

Jack: We want to do it.

*Nicole is frustrated.*

Nicole: DON'T I GET A SAY IN WHAT HAPPENS? SINCE I'M THE ONE DYING AND THE DOCTOR WILL CUT INTO ME!

Jack: Calm down these no need to yell.

Nicole: YOU ARE TELLING ME TO COME THE FREAKING DOWN! YOU WERE YELLING EARLIER!

Jack: We has your parents will decide.

Nicole: IT DOESN'T WORK THAT WAY ANYMORE FATHER! I'M NINETEEN!

Jack: Last TIME you MADE a FREAKING DECISION YOU MARRIED CAMERON. TELL me how did that turn out?

*Nicole bursts into tears.*

Sue: Jack!

Jack: What?

Sue: I can't believe you.

Jack: She can't make good decisions by herself!

Nicole: You're right I made one lousy choice but the choice is mine. Isn't Dr. Luke?

Dr. Luke: Yes.

Nicole: I don't want the surgery.

Jack: NO! No! I'm not going to let you just give up!

Nicole: Why not? It's best for everyone involved!

TBC


	36. Chapter 36

Jack: Why would you say that?

Nicole: Because it's true!

Jack: No it's not!

Nicole: If I wasn't around mom and you would be has happy has you were without kids. All you two seem to do now is fight.

Sue: We do fight a lot.

Jack: No we don't!

Sue: Jack.

Jack: OK we do. I'm sorry baby.

Sue: I'm sorry too.

Nicole: I'd really like to be alone right now.

Sue: OK

Jack: Send a nurse if you need us.

Nicole: OK

*Sue and Jack leave her room.*

Jack: Why have we been fighting so much?

Sue: Stress.

Jack: I'm sorry.

Sue: I'm sorry too.

*They kiss.*

Jack: What are we going to do?

Sue: About us or about Nicole?

Jack: Both?

Sue: We shouldn't disagree so much.

Jack: OK

Sue: There's nothing we can do about Nicole. She's old enough too decided.

Jack: She wants to die.

Sue: Jack we have to let her go.

Jack: I don't want too.

Sue: You have too.

Jack: I'm not ready too.

Sue: I know.

*Nicole falls asleep.*

TBC


	37. Chapter 37

Sue: I think we should move.

Jack: I thought we already agreed on that.

Sue: That's one reason we fight your big mouth.

Jack: Hey!

Sue: I'm kind of kidding.

Jack: No you're not and you're right. It's no wonder Nicole has a smart mouth.

Sue: Like Father like daughter.

Jack: She might have my mouth but she has your stubbornness.

Sue: She has some of your stubbornness too.

Jack: OK back to moving. When do you want to move?

Sue: When she gets out of here.

Jack: Honey I don't know if we can find a job, and house in that short a time.

Sue: We have too. If she is going to be stubborn than we only have her for a few months and she already said she doesn't feel safe here.

Jack: I'll do my best. I'll call D and ask him, OK?

Sue: OK but don't leave the hospital because...

Jack: I'm still a patient I know honey.

Sue: Here.

Jack: Why do you have my phone?

Sue: I took it when you were sleeping.

Jack: Sneaky.

Sue: Yes. Now go call D.

Jack: Yes dear.

*He takes the cell outside.*

TBC


	38. Chapter 38

*Sue goes back to Nicole's room.*

*Nicole is crying.*

Sue: I thought you were sleeping.

Nicole: I can't sleep.

Sue: Why not?

Nicole: Where's daddy?

Sue: He want to call D to see if Myles can help us find a house and job in New York.

Nicole: You mean we're really moving?

Sue: Of course we are. Why wouldn't we?

Nicole: I just thought you two said that to make me feel better

*Sue gets tears in her own eyes.*

Sue: Have we been such horrible parents that you can't trust us?

*Nicole cries harder.*

Nicole: No.

Sue: Than why is it so hard for you to get it? Is this about what your sister said again?

Nicole: No. *Softly* It's about what Cameron said.

Sue: What did Cameron say?

Nicole: He said I was stupid, ugly, an idiot and has fat has a whale.

Sue: Those were horrible things to say. You are not stupid, you are beautiful, you are most definitely not an idiot and you're not to fat.

*Dr. Luke comes in.*

Dr. Luke: Hi Nicole. Are you ready to get that Ultrasound?

Sue:*Shocked* What?

Nicole: I promise I'll tell you and daddy later.

Sue: Nicole...

Nicole: Please just trust me.

Sue: OK

Nicole: Thank you.

*Dr. Luke helps Nicole into a wheelchair.*

Dr. Luke: This shouldn't take long. We'll be back in a few minutes.

Sue: OK

*They leave the room.*

*Two minutes later Jack comes back in with a big smile.*

*Sue's been crying.*

Jack: Sue honey what's wrong?

Sue: What's with the smile?

Jack: I asked you first.

Sue: Nicole is having a ultrasound.

Jack: Why? Oh...

Sue: Jack don't fly off the rocker.

Jack: She's pregnant with that CREEP'S BABY!

Sue: I'm not sure. She said she'd tell us after the ultrasound. I think she wants to be sure.

Jack: I don't want that baby in my house!

Sue: First of all it's our house. Second Jack its might be half Cameron's but Nicole's baby too and you and I both know she won't get raid of it. We need to support her 100 percent.

Jack: I know.

Sue: It will be OK

Jack: I hope you're right.

Sue: So why were you so happy?

Jack: D said in till we find a house Myles told D we can stay at their house has long has we get the team to help move both houses and he said the NYPD needs more officers.

Sue: Honey that's great. But are you sure you can live with Myles?

Jack: If Tara can do it. I'm sure I'll be fine.

Sue: What about catching Cameron?

Jack: They haven't found him yet. D said that Myles said that Ben said he'll try to make it down tonight.

Sue: That's good right? I'm sure Nicole would love to see him.

Jack: I don't know.

Sue: Why aren't you sure?

Jack: He loves her but I don't know how well he'll handler a baby.

Sue: He'll be fine. He'll handler it the same way you did when I was pregnant with Stacey and we got married. The same way Jason handler it when he married Anne who already had April.

Jack: I hope you're right. I don't want to see her get hurt again. Are we ever going to tell Nicole the true about Stacey and how she's not mine?

Sue: Not now.

TBC

Author's note: Jason is Jack's childhood friend


	39. Chapter 39

*Nicole comes back into her room in tears.*

Dr. Luke: I'll leave you three alone.

*He leaves the room.*

*Nicole collapses into Jack's arms.*

*Jack rubs her back.*

*They both know.*

Jack: It's going to be OK

Nicole: What if I make a horrible single mom?

Jack: You are not in this alone.

Sue: Your dad's right. You have us, Myles, Tara, Luc, Bobby, D and Donna and all of your friends.

Nicole: This baby needs a father!

Jack: It will have me.

Nicole: I know. Thanks daddy.

Jack: Anytime.

*After finding Cameron's brother, and talking to him Ben and his partner Luke go to the place Cameron's brother said Cameron was hiding at.*

Ben: Police. Open up!

*Nobody comes to the door.*

*They bust down the door and find Cameron in the kitchen.*

Cameron: I've been waiting for you.

Ben: You are under arrest.

Cameron: How is the witch?

Ben: How dare you!

*Ben goes to punch him but Luke steps in and holds Ben back.*

Luke: Ben no. This isn't the way to handler this. If you punch him you'll get in trouble and could lose your job. Trust me he's not worth it.

*Ben struggles out of Luke's grip thinks about hitting Cameron.*

Ben: You know what. You're right this scum isn't worth.

Cameron: I thought you loved her but if you won't fight you most not really love her.

Ben: I DO love her! I love her so much! I'd treat her right and I would never lay a hand on her ever! That's the difference between me and you. You act tough to try to prove you're a man or make yourself think you're a man. You are not a man you a bully! I'm a man. Luke cuff him.

Cameron: She will never love you!

Ben: I don't care. I'd rather be her friend and help her and if she loves me or not I won't abandon her!

Cameron: You are so full of it!

*Ben turns around eyes flashing.*

Luke: Shut up!

*Luke cuffs him a little rough than attend.*

*Ben follows them outside.*

Luke: What are you doing?

Ben: Coming back to the station with you.

Luke: Your shifted just ended. Go see her. I'll handle this clown.

Ben: Are you sure?

Luke: Get out of here.

*Ben leaves.*

*Back at the hospital later that night.*

Nicole: Dad how am I going to support this baby?

Jack: You can stay with us.

Nicole: OK

Sue: You still have your job and money in the bank, you're be fine.

Nicole: I've been thinking a lot about this baby and me...

Ben: What baby?

*Nicole looks over at the door.*

Nicole: What are you doing here?

Jack: Oh yeah Ben was going to try to stop by later.

Ben: Can I come in?

Nicole: Of course.

Jack: We'll leave you two alone. We'll go get some dinner. What would you like?

Nicole: Pizza.

Jack: Ben?

Ben: Pizza fine.

Sue: OK

*The two leave.*

Ben: What baby?

Nicole: I'm pregnant with Cameron's baby.

*Ben hugs her.*

Ben: It will be OK I'll be with you ever step of the way.

Nicole: Ben I... I have strong feelings for you but I don't think I'll be ready anytime in the near future to have another relationship.

Ben: I realize that. I meant I'll be here for you as a best friend.

Nicole: But that's not fair. You shouldn't just sit back and have to wait for me.

Ben: It is fair and I'm not just sitting back. I want to help you and your child. To set the record straight I'll wait for you however long I have too. Don't worry I won't push or pressure you. I'm just doing what any normal best friend does.

*Nicole giggles for the first time all day.*

Nicole: Are you saying all guy best friends fall for their girl best friends?

Ben: Not always.

Nicole: Thanks.

Ben: No prob.

Nicole: But there's more.

Ben: OK

Nicole: I have Brain Cancer.

Ben:*Shocked.* What?

Nicole: I can have brain surgery...

Ben: Good.

Nicole: I'm scared. I'm scared to go under the knife and I'm scared that something could happen to the baby but if I don't have the surgery my baby and I will both die in Four months.

Ben: I'll be with you.

Nicole: Will you go with me to the operation?

Ben: If they let me.

Nicole: Good because now I really didn't want to die.

Ben: Do your parents know?

Nicole: I was getting ready to tell them when you walked in. Did you get him?

Ben: Yes.

Nicole: Did he say anything?

Ben: No.

Nicole: Don't lie to me Benjamin Jonathon Leland!

Ben: Yes.

Nicole: What did he say?

Ben: Nicole.

Nicole: I want to know what happened.

*Ben tells her everything.*

Nicole: I'm sorry you were stuck in the middle of this big mess. I'm sorry I picked him over you. I was scared.

Ben: Of what?

Nicole: Of being happy. Of being with the one I really loved. You think we'd learn from our parents' mistakes.

Ben: You'd think. It's OK I'll still be waiting when you're ready.

Nicole: You're a great guy.

Ben: I brought Uno.

Nicole: This play. I'll win like always.

Ben: In your dreams. I've been practicing with Luke.

Nicole: How's that been working out?

Ben: He wins all the time.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40

*When Jack and Sue come back with the pizza Nicole is laughing.*

Jack: What's going on?

Ben: Nothing.

Sue: Who's winning?

Nicole: Do you even have to ask?

Jack: She's winning like always.

Ben: Yep. That pizza smells good.

*He grabs a few slices.*

Sue: Boy am I glad we didn't have any boys. They would have eaten us out of home.

Ben: Why do you think my dad's getting a new job?

Jack: Does he know?

Ben: Know what?

Nicole: No.

Ben: Know what?

Nicole: We're moving to New York and staying with your family. Dad's going to be able to work at the NYPD.

Ben: Wow. Moving seems like a good idea.

Sue: Before Ben came in sweetie you were going to tell us something.

Nicole: Right. I thought long and hard. I want to give this baby a chance. I don't want to die...

Jack: Praise God!

Nicole: I'm going to have the Brain Surgery. I know the risks but I'm willing.

Sue: Good for you.

Jack: Sue you should tell her.

Nicole: Tell me what?

*Sue sighs*

Sue: Stacey... Stacey isn't your dad's daughter.

Nicole: She isn't?

Jack: No. Stacey has a different father. I married you mom when she was pregnant with Stacey.

Nicole: Wow.

Sue: I'm sorry. We should have told you sooner.

Nicole: I forgive you.

Ben: Wow.

Sue: Are you mad?

Nicole: No. It hurts less now knowing that Stacey is only my half sister than it did knowing she was my birth sister.

*They eat the pizza.*

*A bit later Dr. Luke comes to check on Nicole.*

Dr. Luke: Hi kiddo. Hi Ben.

Ben: Hi Dr. Luke

Dr. Luke: How's that gun shoot wound?

*Sue, Jack and Nicole turn to Ben in surprise.*

Nicole: What gun shoot wound?

Ben: Nothing. It's fine.

Nicole: Liar.

Dr. Luke: I'm sorry. I thought they'd know.

Ben: They don't.

Dr. Luke: How about you Nicole?

Nicole: I've decided for my sake and my child's sake to get the surgery.

Dr. Luke: OK

Jack: How soon will her surgery be?

Dr. Luke: Tomorrow.

Sue: TOMMORROW?

Dr. Luke: Yes. The Cancer is spreading faster than I thought it would.

Nicole: What time tomorrow?

Dr. Luke: One.

Nicole: OK

*Dr. Luke leaves.*

*Nicole looks at Ben.*

Nicole: I'm still waiting for the truth. What gun shoot wound was Dr. Luke talking about?

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

Epilogue Part 1

*Nicole has the surgery. It goes smoothly.*

*The Hudson's move to New York and are happy there.*

*Nicole and Ben start dating that summer.*

*A year later she has a baby girl named Rachel Rebecca Hudson. Rachel looks exactly like her mom with her dad's nose.*

*May 20.*

*Jack walks by his daughter's room.*

Jack: Do you need any help?

Nicole: I have nothing to wear dad.

Jack: Don't worry you're lose the little bit of baby fat you have left soon.

Nicole: Where's Rachel?

Jack: Lucy has her. You'll look pretty no matter what you wear.

*Sue, Lucy and Tara join him by the door.*

Tara: Girl we have to find you something to wear.

*Lucy thrusts Rachel into Jack's arms.*

Lucy: Here take care of your granddaughter and leave us to be the fashion experts.

Nicole: I don't get it. What's everyone acting so weird about tonight? It's just another date with Ben.

*The Four some smile knowing why tonight was bound to be special.*

*Jack takes Rachel downstairs to get a snack for himself and warms up Rachel's bottle.*

*The girls crowd into Nicole's room. They pull out outfit after outfit.*

Sue: Go try this on.

*Sue throws a Purple Top and Blue denim skirt at her daughter.*

*Nicole changes.*

Lucy: You look great!

Tara: It looks great.

Sue: Ben's going to love it.

*The doorbell rings.*

Lucy: *Yells downstairs.* Jack keep Ben company we still have to do her hair and makeup!

Jack: Fine!

*Jack answers the door.*

Ben: Hi.

Jack: Hi. Come on in. Nicole's not ready yet.

Ben: Where is everyone else?

Jack: Bobby, Myles and D want to the movies. Lucy, Sue and Tara are helping Nicole get ready.

Ben: Why does it take women so long?

Jack: I have no idea.

Ben: When we wait hand over my adorable God baby.

*Jack hands Rach to Ben.*

*Rachel wakes up from her nap and smiles up at Ben.*

Ben: Hi sweetie. I brought you a present.

*He hands her a stuffed animal.*

Jack: Nice to know I'm not the only one who spoil...

*Jack words stops when he looks up the stairs and sees his beautiful daughter.* Tonight was a rough night for him.*

Ben: Are you o...

*Ben stops when he follows Jack's gaze.*

Ben: Wow. You look beautiful.

Jack: You look grownup.

Nicole:*Laughs* Thank you both. Ben are you spoiling my daughter again?

Ben: It's just one stuffed animal.

Nicole: To add to the ones you've already given her?

Ben: It's my right has a Godparent to spoil her.

Nicole: Are you ready to go?

Ben: Yes.

Nicole: Where are we going?

Ben: It's a surprise.

*Nicole says goodbye to everyone and kisses Rach's forehead.*

*The couple leaves.*

*Sue joins her husband.*

Sue: Are you OK?

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

Epilogue Part Two

Jack: Why wouldn't I be?

Sue: Because you're losing your baby girl.

Jack: OK Maybe a little sad.

Sue: Me too.

Jack: Do you really think she'll except Ben's propose? After everything she's been through.

Sue: Yes and you know why.

Jack: Why?

Sue: Because Ben has been there every step of the way and hasn't pressured her at all.

Jack: You're right.

Sue: Everything will be fine. They're best friends. They know everything there is to know about each other. Kind of like us.

Jack: I just hope they don't have to go through all the same heart aches and mistakes we had too.

Sue: Their have their own mistakes and heartaches babe.

*Later that night.*

Nicole: I love late spring.

Ben: Me too. Nicole I love you.

Nicole: I love you too.

*Ben gets down on one knee.*

*Nicole gasps.*

Ben: Will you marry me?

Nicole: Yes! Yes! I will marry you Benjamin Leland!

*He gets up and kisses her.*

*Nicole clings to him.*

Nicole: Ben?

Ben: Yeah.

Nicole: Never let go.

Ben: I'll never let go. Are you...

Nicole: I'm sure. You've always been the one I was just too immature to realize that in till I hit that rough patch. Ben I love you. I've always loved you. You not Cameron! I never truly loved Cameron. It's always been you. I know that since I was thirteen but was so scared. I'm not scared anymore Ben. I've learned from my parents, friends and daughter that there will always be bad things happening but you get to balance it all out with the good. Ben you stood by me this past year you were there to help me get through everything and that made me love you even more which I didn't think I could love you even more but I did and I want to be your wife and I want you to be Rach's daddy. The one she remembers. I love you sweetie.

Ben: Oh I've loved you since I was Two.

*They kiss.*

The End


End file.
